


The Doggone Guy Is Mine

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen first sees Jeff, he knows that Jeff is meant to be his human. It isn't as easy as that though, not when Jeff's dog, Jared likes Jensen even less than Jeff himself does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doggone Guy Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts).



Every street cat had a dream.

For Jensen, that dream was about finding _his_ human and being a part of a home. Not having to be outside when the rain was pouring down hard enough to hurt as he dashed through the alley in search for shelter. A quick glance to the side told him that the comfortable cardboard box he had found the day before was nothing but a soggy brown mess and his whiskers drooped. It had been a very nice box and he'd had to fight another alley cat for it. At least that had been another cat realizing that just because Jensen's fur was shiny gray and his cheeks still slightly rounded it didn't mean that he was easy prey. It just meant that looking good meant that a few people actually spared him a saucer of milk every now and then.

But no matter how pretty they thought he was, none would let a half-drowned cat inside and Jensen had yet to manage to find shelter from the downpour, his usual hiding spots either occupied or dumpsters had been moved so places that used to be dry now were soaked through. Just like Jensen himself was.

He knew of another place, but it was a risky one.

While the people in the alleys and narrow streets didn't really look twice at the cats slinking away to hide, the people living in the comfy-looking houses across the tracks did and more than once had Jensen found himself chased off before he had managed to get to the fat little mice that thrived in that area. But the houses meant porches and porches usually meant shelter.

The rain came down hard enough to obscure Jensen's vision but it also meant that not many people were out, most of them sitting in the warm indoors and only Jensen and his fellow alley dwellers as well as some homeless humans were still outside. It was tempting to dive in under the porch of the first house, but Jensen knew that the people closest to the tracks were also the ones that took measures to keep strays away and that meant Jensen needed to go further into the neighborhood. He moved quickly, dashing under bushes and jumping over fences until he suddenly stopped in place, standing in the middle of a neat backyard.

Despite the rain pouring down there was a warm scent in the air, something that made Jensen stop and when he ventured closer to the house he saw the very thing he had been dreaming about and he was sure that the scent was that of _his_ human.

"You're not supposed to be on the couch, Jared."

Inside the warmth of the house he saw a man sitting sprawled out on a couch, beer in one hand and his free hand resting on the back of a dog, blackish-brown fur glistening in the light from a flickering fire. The dog lifted his head and looked up at the human for a moment before he twisted to the side, flaunting his belly and soon he was rewarded with belly rubs that made Jensen want to be right there, feeling those hands on the soft fur of his own belly.

He was in motion before he could really think about it, not stopping until his little nose was pressed against the cold window of the patio door. Neither of the two inside reacted and Jensen spent the rest of the evening watching human and dog through the window while he slowly licked himself dry.

-¤-

_You!_

Jensen hissed and jumped out of Jared's way, quickly climbing up the tree in the corner of the garden and once safe he took his time to lazily let his tail brush back and forth, knowing it would drive the dog insane.

_You'll never catch me,_ Jensen pointed out, slowly licking one paw even as Jared barked furiously at him.

"Jared, quiet down!"

Over the last few days, Jensen had come to find out that his human was called Jeff and that he obviously adored the shaggy mutt currently trying to find a way up Jensen's tree. Jensen knew that he should have headed back to his well-known alleys but he remained in the neat little neighborhood, trusting in his pretty coat to make people miss the lack of a collar and so far no one had thrown anything at him. He counted that as a win.

"You won’t get to the kitty, haven't you realized that yet?" Jeff said with a laugh, walking over to scratch Jared behind the ears. "He's way too smart for that."

_Yes, I'm much too smart for you,_ Jensen gloated, adding an extra little flick to the tip of his tail.

_That was not what he said_ Jared muttered but he stopped barking and Jensen settled in to watch as owner and pet played around in the backyard.

It was proof just how nice a person his owner was, his neverending patience with Jared as he threw an old ball across the yard time and time again, laughing when Jared chased after it. The game didn't make much sense to Jensen; he didn't see the need to hunt balls when there was lazing in the sun to be had but it seemed to make Jared happy. When the dog had exhausted himself he flopped down beside Jeff's chair, drifting off to sleep but not before sending a glare Jensen's way. Once the dog was asleep, Jeff got up and walked over to get a few tools before he walked over to one of the flowerbeds and knelt down. Jensen wasn't sure what he was doing and curiosity got the better of him, making him climb down from the tree. He took the long way around the garden, careful to avoid waking Jared up, but soon he was stalking through the flowers close to where Jeff was working.

"Don't even think about pooping on my flowers, pussycat," Jeff said without even looking over at Jensen.

Jensen had no plans to do anything of the sort. He had already figured out that Jeff didn't like the neighbor across the street and Jensen had decided that the neighbour's yard would make for a perfect cat toilet. There was no way he could explain that to Jeff though so he opted for purring softly as he moved closer to his human.

"No," Jeff said, pushing Jensen aside. "You don't live here. I don't even know why you keep hanging around, apart from driving Jared up the walls. Really, you-"

That was enough of talking as far as Jensen was concerned and he leaped up on Jeff's shoulder, ignoring his human's curse in favor of curling up and purring against Jeff's ear. In that moment Jensen was happy that he was rather small, even for a cat, because it gave him room enough to cuddle up close. He also smirked at the knowledge that Jared would never be able to sit on Jeff's shoulder.

"Are you insane? What- No. Get down you-" Jeff called out, standing up and making Jensen wobble on his perch and before he could think about it he dug in his claws to stay in place.

A lot of things seemed to happen at the same time then: Jeff's scream, Jensen's surprised yowl as he was grabbed by the scruff and thrown to the ground and Jared's loud bark. Jensen barely managed to get out of the way from Jared's jaws as the dog jumped him and he heard Jeff call out as he scrambled to get away.

"Jared, no! Don't hurt him!"

Jensen squeezed himself in under the narrow area below the back porch, curling in on himself and hissing furiously as Jared tried to get to him. It had been much too close a call, but mostly he was upset that he had hurt his human. He hadn't meant to, but Jeff's sudden movements had caused Jensen to act on instinct and now all he could do was hide from a snarling dog and a human that had thrown him aside.

"It's okay, Jay, you don't have to defend me from the horrible kitty."

Peering outside he saw Jeff lead Jared back inside, the door closing behind them but Jensen decided to stay where he was. He had a lot of thinking to do.

-¤-

Every street cat had a dream, and Jensen wasn't prepared to give up on his.

The spot beneath the porch had proven to be the perfect place to hide away, watching the everyday life of his human and Jared and it soon became obvious that Jensen had gone about things the wrong way. Trying to get Jeff to see how good a cat Jensen was wouldn't happen - no, he had to win the favors of Jared and that if anything would be a challenge.

He watched as Jared threw his toy high up in the air, leaping up to catch it only to shake it back and forth with a growl. The sound was terrifying to Jensen but he forced himself to not hide away, instead staying to watch the dog play. Jeff was somewhere inside the house, the patio door wide open but Jensen knew better than to try to sneak inside. Instead he waited until Jared flopped down in the grass, gnawing lazily on his toy.

_Don't even think about it._

Jensen stilled with one paw raised above the grass, not even halfway out from his hiding place.

_I don't plan to make trouble for you,_ Jensen promised, still standing perfectly still.

_You're a cat,_ Jared pointed out. _Trouble is what you do. Jeff will have scars from your latest little adventure._

Guilt coursed through Jensen and he pressed himself closer to the ground, whiskers dropping and he pulled himself back under the house.

_Wait,_ Jared demanded, ignoring the toy and instead turning to face Jensen. _Why are you still here, kitty? Your kind tend to be on the other side of the tracks._

Jensen looked up towards the floor of the house but he didn't say anything, didn't want Jared to know just how much Jensen longed to belong somewhere, to finally have a home.

_I came here the night the sky lit up,_ Jensen admitted, scooting further back under the house. _I don't see the need to go back. It's more comfortable here._

It was the truth, now that Jensen was already far into the neighborhood that people really didn't think twice about him as long as he kept his coat glossy and tried to not draw attention to himself. He had even found a woman living closer to the park that put out milk for the hedgehogs and Jensen had no qualms taking some for himself.

_You really don't know when you're not wanted,_ Jared scoffed, abandoning his toy and disappearing inside the house and Jensen sighed.

He wished he would also be able to come and go as he wanted, walking through the door that Jeff so often left open for Jared. Instead he hesitated for a moment before he snuck out into the open, grabbing Jared's toy and dragging it back under the house. It smelled strongly of Jared but underneath that he could feel the scent of Jeff as well and the combined scents smelled very much like home and family. By the time he heard Jeff's car pull into the driveway, Jensen had curled himself around the toy and drifted off to sleep.

-¤-

_No!_

The howl started Jensen and he jumped high enough the the top of his back touched the floor above him. Peering outside he saw Jared standing at the usually open door, only it wasn't open anymore and Jared was barking angrily at it.

_Some of us are trying to sleep here,_ Jensen muttered, daring to venture outside into the open air.

Jared glared at him but at least he did fall silent, nudging his nose against the door but it remained closed.

_No, no,no,_ Jared whined, flopping down on his belly and staring miserably at the door.

_So you're locked out,_ Jensen said, ignoring Jared's glare. _It's not the end of the world, Jeff should be home soon._

_What do you know,_ stray? _Master is gone until late this evening. He tells me things like this. We're family._

The words were snarled at Jensen and he flinched away from the angry dog, his back arching up and tail bushing out wide. Jared's words hurt but Jensen didn't want the dog to know that. He'd show Jared that Jensen belonged to that family as well, he just didn't know how.

_Just stay here, Jared,_ Jensen told him. _The garden is fenced in and-_

He cursed low under his breath when Jared ignored him, instead going over to the place where low bushes hid a spot where Jensen knew the fence wasn't what it was supposed to be.

_Jared!_

The dog ignored him, pushing in between the bushes and Jensen heard him dig into the ground before he heard the creak of boards.

_Stupid mutt,_ Jensen muttered to himself before following Jared.

The opening in the fence was big and Jensen sighed when he jumped outside into the street, looking around and he barely saw Jared's tail disappearing around the corner. Jensen almost felt like leaving Jared to whatever stupid idea he had come up with, but he planned to make Jared his family and one never left family behind.

Even when family was being amazingly stupid.

_Why are you following me, kitty?_

_Where are you going?_ Jensen asked, walking along the top of the fence where Jared couldn't do much more than scowl at him.

_Jeff has a friend that lives close. It's this way. I'm sure of it. Matt'll take care of me until Jeff gets home again._

_Jeff's friend lives by the tracks?_ Jensen said, look ahead to where he could see the little park that separated the neighborhood from the tracks and the more seedy part of town.

_What? No._

Jared stopped, sniffing the air and Jensen wasn't surprised by the upset growl that left the dog. He almost felt like gloating but instead he jumped down and walked up to sit beside Jared.

_I thought dogs were supposed to sniff their way to the right places._

_Matt usually comes to us,_ Jared admitted. _I've only been to is place twice, and that was by car._

_Of course,_ Jensen sighed. _It's one thing for me to be out walking around, but this is a good neighborhood, people will notice a stray dog and they will-_

The car came around the corner, making them both freeze in place and Jensen cursed low under his breath when he saw the Animal Control logo on the side. Jared looked utterly shocked and Jensen realized that Jared didn't wear a collar, something that Jeff obviously didn't bother with considering that Jared was only ever out in the garden. Or he was only supposed to be there.

_Fuck._

Jensen couldn't agree more and he tried to come up with some way to get the both of them out of there but in the fenced-in gardens there wasn't a good place to hide. On the other hand, the other side of the tracks might be more dirt and grime, but it was also something Jensen knew.

_Come with me._

_What?_

_Jared, don't argue with me now. I'm saving you. I'm saving the both of us. Run!_

He saw Jared hesitating for another moment but Jensen had no time to waste and he took off running, relieved to hear Jared's footsteps right behind him as the two of them crossed the street. Behind them he heard angry curses and then the roar of the car engine, but he didn't allow himself to look behind. Jared was just a step behind him and together they ran through the tiny park and Jensen barely stopped to look before he led Jared across the tracks. From the vibrations under his paws he could tell that a train was approaching, and he hoped it would be enough to keep the humans from following them as he led Jared across rusted tracks and past decrepit old barracks before they were in the part of town that Jensen had once called home.

-¤-

Jared wouldn't stop glaring at him and Jensen sighed, curling in on himself and wrapping his tail around them.

_We'll, this is brilliant,_ Jared muttered, sniffing the air before hiding his nose under one paw.

_It's just for a little while,_ Jensen tried to soothe.

He knew it didn't mean much to Jared, not when the world Jensen had pulled him into was so very different from the easy, comfortable life that Jared was used to.

_It smells,_ Jared commented from where he was squished between a wall and a big container and Jensen couldn't hold back a low hiss.

_This is life, Jared,_ Jensen commented and he had a hard time holding back the anger in his voice. _This was_ my _life before I…_

Jensen drifted off into silence and when Jared remained quiet as well he turned his back to the dog. He really hadn't meant to reveal to Jared just how bad his life had been before he found the always-dry spot under Jeff's house. When the rain arrived, a slow drizzle that Jensen knew would soon soak him through, he heard Jared move behind him but the next words surprised him.

"C'mere," Jared said. "It's dry here."

The place Jared had made for himself was dry, roof of the building stretching out far enough that the water dripped down into the dumpster instead of on the dog. Carefully Jensen walked over, expecting for Jared to snap at him and push him away, but once he made it close to Jared the dog put a paw around Jensen and pulled him in close. Jensen's first instinct was to claw Jared, the scent of dog too overpowering that close up but Jared didn't give him the option. Curling close to Jared, Jensen found himself between Jared's front paws, the dog dragging his tongue over Jensen's head and it was more comfortable than Jensen would have expected.

Around them the city was moving on and at one time they both tensed up, recognizing the sound of the Animal Control truck but it continued past where they were hiding. Neither of them commented on the fact that Jared had tugged Jensen even closer and Jensen didn't even bother to deny how good it felt to be close to someone else.

-¤-

_Jared? It's stopped raining and it's dark. Jeff should be home and I guess you don't want to keep him waiting._

Jared huffed out a low grunt but he did stir, standing up in a move that made Jensen topple forward slightly when the paws he'd been resting on were pulled away.

_Sorry,_ Jared said, nudging Jensen slightly. _It's safe to cross the tracks now?_

_As safe as it will ever be,_ Jensen said, walking to the edge of the alley they had been hiding in and peering outside. _Ready?_

Jared let out a low _woof_ and Jensen could hear his heavy paws behind him when they ran towards the tracks. Somewhere behind him he could hear a human call out but he wasn't sure if it was about them and he had no plans to stay and find out. There was no trembling running through the ground when they approached the tracks but he still slowed down, making sure that no train was approaching before he led Jared across.

_We need to be careful now. I think it's dark enough for us to be safe, but you never know._

_So we move through gardens?_ Jared asked. _They should be mostly empty._

_They are also mostly fenced in,_ Jensen sighed. _I mean, I could probably sneak by but you? You're a bit big._

At those words Jared's tail wagged happily back and forth and Jensen didn't bother to tell him he hadn't really meant it as a good thing.

_C'mon, big boy,_ Jensen said with a headshake, flicking his tail in Jared's face and leading the two of them down mostly deserted streets.

To his surprise, Jared kept from being distracted by the inviting smells surrounding them as they walked, following Jensen even when Jensen could tell from his body language that he really wanted to stay and sniff around. They both froze in place when they heard a car approach, but when Jensen darted in under a bush, Jared was quick to follow. They were pressed close together in their hiding spot and even with hours hiding away, Jensen could smell Jeff's scent on Jared and it smelled a lot like home.

_Safe?_ Jared asked when silence once more settled around them.

_Safe enough, but we should hurry. I'm sure Jeff'll be worried._

Together they quickly made their way down the streets, side by side each step of the way and Jensen realized that whenever they saw some sudden movement or heard an unknown sound, Jared made sure to put himself between Jensen and the perceived threat. It surprised Jensen but he didn't comment on it, instead leading them back to the weak spot in the fence where Jared had first found his way out. Getting back inside wasn't as easy, at least not for Jared and Jensen had to keep his smirk at bay when Jared finally got through the opening.

_I think I left some fur behind there,_ Jared grumbled, glaring back at the fence.

_But you're home now,_ Jensen pointed out.

Jared's tail wagged back and forth and he let out a loud bark, bouncing past Jensen and he was just at the back door when it swung open and Jeff crouched down on the ground.

"Jared!" he cried out. "Ive been so worried, I've been out looking for you. Where have you been, you stupid, wonderful, horrible, old mutt?"

Just like that, everything was back the way it had been before their unwanted adventure and Jensen was once more stuck watching as his human ran strong hands over Jared's fur. Jared was barking happily, jumping up and down and he obviously didn't care that Jeff didn't understand it when Jared explained what he and Jensen had been up to. Tucking his tail between his legs, Jensen was just about to leave when Jared turned around and looked at him.

_Jensen! Why are you over there? Come. I need to thank you for helping me._

Jeff followed Jared's gaze and he seemed surprised, looking back and forth between the two and Jensen almost laughed at the surprised look on the human’s face when Jared bounded over and licked the side of Jensen's head.

_What're you doing?_ Jensen grumbled. _Get off me. Jared! Stop it._

Jared barked at him, licking him again before running back to Jeff, looking back over his shoulder at Jensen.

"You're friends with the stray cat now?" Jeff asked, sounding surprised.

With Jared barking at him, Jensen made his way across the lawn, stopping right next to Jared and Jeff and looking up at the human. Jared practically nuzzled him, pushing Jensen closer to Jeff with one paw and Jensen almost stumbled before Jeff's hand stilled him.

"I have no idea what you two have been up to," Jeff said with a laugh. "But it seems that Jared considers you a friend. I guess the least I can do is give you some milk."

When Jeff stood up and walked back inside the house, Jensen sat down to wait but Jared wouldn't have any of it.

_Come inside,_ Jared told him. _I'm sure there can be room in the house for one little kitty along with me and Jeff._

Jensen was still hesitant, but he followed Jared inside. If Jeff was surprised by the appearance of Jensen he didn't show it. One hand stroked over Jensen's back before Jeff put down a plate of milk for Jensen and a bowl of food for Jared.

_See, this works._

Jared's tail was wagging back and forth, and licking at the rich milk Jensen let out a low, content purr.

-¤-

Jensen blinked his eyes open, rolling over on his back and stretching his paws up in the air before standing up and arching his back. Jared blinked one day open and looked at him but he didn't move from his sleeping spot at the food of Jeff's bed. Flicking his tail in Jared's face only got the dog to huff and cover his face with one paw before going back to sleep and Jensen almost joined him but then he decided he should see if Jeff wanted to wake up. Making his way up the bed he jumped up on Jeff's chest, purring softly and stopping only when he was nose to nose with a sleeping Jeff.

It had been over a month, but Jensen was still amazed that Jeff had allowed Jensen a spot in the house, had actually given him a home. A lot of it was because Jared had growled the first time Jeff had tried to usher Jensen outside, but Jensen was sure that his human was warming up to the thought of having Jensen around.

"Umpf," Jeff groaned when Jensen nuzzled against him, purring louder. "Hey Cat, you're really not one for personal space, are you?"

Jeff looked up at Jensen, eyes bleary with sleep and Jensen pawed at his human’s chest before laying down on top of Jeff. Upon hearing Jeff's voice, Jared got up as well, coming up to lay down pressed to Jeff's side and Jensen was pretty sure none of them would go back to sleep.

"You two," Jeff said with a little laugh, one hand coming up to stroke over Jensen's back while the other rubbed Jared's head. "Gotta give it to you, Jared; you knew what you were doing when you decided Cat should move in."

So maybe Jensen had a really stupid name, but he couldn't fault humans for that - they weren't always the brightest of beings. He was still happy he finally had a home.

-¤-


End file.
